


An Eye For An Eye

by NiinaLovesMoon



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Reader-Insert, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-14 23:25:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18486586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NiinaLovesMoon/pseuds/NiinaLovesMoon
Summary: [Reader] is a beautiful and somewhat popular model who decided to join Karasuno High School's Boys' Volleyball Club as a manager. (Un)fortunately, she's too much for poor Tsukishima Kei's heart to handle, and he's incredibly in denial of how much she affects him. But what can he really do when his thoughts are filled by one person?





	An Eye For An Eye

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing in SUCH a long time, please be nice to me
> 
> also i wrote this as an OC insert but i decided i wanted to post it so i changed the name of my oc and her descriptions to their appropriate replacements. that being said, a lot of the things i’ve written can be fairly descriptive (?) i guess, so be warned, there’s gonna be a lot of (y/n)s
> 
> this also means that some of the descriptions are fixed for the sake of the plot, like the reader having freckles and moles, being short, and others
> 
> also it’s written in third person limited, POVs shifting between Tsukishima and you, but in the long run it's probably mostly going to be Tsukishima cuz it's more fun to write his inner monologue
> 
> btw this is set after season 3 of the anime and idk if i'll include the manga parts after this or just,,, make some shit up,,,
> 
> and i have no idea how long this fic’s gonna be, but i want it to be like  
> really slow burn  
> so  
> yes
> 
> anw i hope you enjoy it

# 1

“Hey, guys,” called Shimizu from the entrance, “can you listen for a while?”

She looked incredibly excited that Karasuno High School’s boys’ volleyball club practically sprinted to her. Even Hitoka was excited.

“What is it, Shimizu?” Daichi asks. “You two look ecstatic.”

She nods. “Actually, I have—well, Hitoka-chan has a surprise for us.” She turns to look at Hitoka, who seemed to be on the verge of bursting from keeping the surprise in. Hinata, Tanaka, and Nishinoya looked like they couldn’t wait as well.

“What is it, what is it?” they asked in unison. Sugawara tried to quiet them down, but to no avail.

“Umm, actually…” Hitoka starts, “we have a new girl in our class and she said she wanted to be our manager!”

A pause. Then the whole court beams. Sawamura tried to keep them down, but Tanaka and Nishinoya were too elated that they were basically out of control.

“Ah, b-but!” she continued while the boys quiet down. “She said she had stuff to do today so she couldn’t come with us, but she also said she’ll try to come later, once practice is over. If she can’t, then she’ll try tomorrow.”

Disappointment was evident in the eyes of the volleyball club, but nonetheless, they’ll have a new manager. The thought was enough to excite them.

Except for Tsukishima, of course.

Nothing was ever exciting to him. Except, maybe, the last game with Shiratorizawa during the Spring High finals, when he was finally able to block Ushijima Wakatoshi’s ridiculously strong spike. It was the only time that Tsukishima Kei has ever felt that excited in his sixteen years of life. Rather, it felt stupid to be excited about anything else after that. That block felt like the highlight of his life, his most important moment, and nothing could possibly top it off—

“Oh, I made it!” says a voice from the entrance. Everyone turned their attention to the owner of the voice.

“Niina-chan!” Hitoka runs to the girl called (y/n). “You made it!”

“Yeah! My manager called and said the shoot was moved for next weekend.”

Hitoka turns to the members. “Everyone, this is (l/n) (f/n)-chan. She’s the one who wants to be our manager.”

The volleyball club was silent for a few seconds, then they all were suddenly screaming. It wasn’t of excitement. It was of shock.

Well, Tsukishima understands. Even he knew her.

“Y-you’re the model for sports magazines, that (l/n) (f/n)!” Sawamura exclaims. Tsukishima looks at Tanaka and Nishinoya, who seems to have passed away from the big surprise that was in front of them. Were they that happy?

(l/n) (f/n) beams. “Oh, you know me? I’m happy!” Her smiling face was the final blow. The volleyball club seemed to be in Heaven. Tsukishima thought that he was in a team of simpletons, but the fact that he respects every single member despite being so feels like a punch to the gut. She continues.

“I’m (l/n) (f/n), from class 1-5. Because I work as a sports magazine model, I’ve read all about you guys, which was why I wanted to join! It’s nice to meet you!”

At that moment, Tsukishima thought he was wrong all this time; there was someone that could be more radiant that Hinata Shouyo. But it wasn’t annoying.

—

They got back to training after they’ve introduced themselves to (y/n), although she already had a very solid idea on who they were. It still felt amazing to have heard them introduce themselves in person though, they all seemed tougher and bigger to her.

(y/n) watched as they played, overwhelmed by the fact that the team she admired, the team that beat Shiratorizawa during the Spring High finals, was playing right in front of her. She was lucky that her dad’s job made it necessary for them to move to Miyagi. She usually hates him, but just this once, she’ll forgive him. Just this once, though.

Sawamura Daichi, their captain, was as the rumors say, the best at receives (aside from the libero, of couse) and the team’s defense is definitely high because of him. Sugawara Koushi, the third-year setter, and the ace Azumane Asahi, are a good pair. (y/n) could see how perfect Sugawara’s tosses were for Azumane, and each of his spikes made her fear for her life.

Then of course, the talk of the town, the crazy duo number 9 and number 10, Kageyama Tobio and Hinata Shouyo. It was ridiculous enough to see it on TV, but even though (y/n) was watching it in person, she still found it hard to believe. Kageyama’s tosses were incredibly accurate, and Hinata definitely jumped higher and ran faster than a normal person would. Was it because he was light?

“Ah!” While lost in her train of thought, (y/n) barely got to dodge a ball that came flying towards her. The boys apologized and asked if she was alright, with which she said yes. She looks at the direction from which the ball came from.

Karasuno’s tallest member was their first year middle blocker, Tsukishima Kei. He didn’t stand out aside from the fact that he was tall, but during the match with Shiratorizawa, he was the only one that was able to block Ushijima’s spike. In fact, (y/n) thought back and realized that he was the only one at all to be able to block Ushijima’s spike. Why didn’t he stand out more?

Somehow it just feels as though he could be doing better. He wasn’t bad, he definitely thinks before he moves, but (y/n) felt like he lacked energy. She wished he’d perform better, but she also understood that it’s hard to put out effort when it’s not an official match and when they’ve been training for hours with barely enough breaks.

She observed him for the rest of the game, taking mental notes. If she was to be a manager, it wouldn’t hurt to observe the members intently to help them improve, right?

Soon enough, their practice comes to a stop and (y/n) helps with cleaning up.

“(l/n)-san, would you like to come with us to Sakanoshita? Daichi-san’s buying us meat buns.”

It was already 8:00 PM and only now did their training finish. Well, it couldn’t be helped. The Nationals were just around the corner after all.

(y/n) smiled at the orange-haired male. “Sure! Oh, but you can just call me (l/n) or (f/n), Hinata-kun.”

He seemed to jump at her words. (y/n) tilted her head in confusion. “B-but, you’re a model, you know? You’re this b-b-big person—ah, n-not big literally but you know–!”

She couldn’t help but laugh at his nervousness. “Model or not, I’m still a first year like you. Let’s treat each other like friends, okay?”

“O-okay!”

Tanaka butts in with Nishinoya just beside him. “T-then, can we call you (f/n)-san too?”

She simply smiles at them. “Well, you are my seniors, you don’t have to call me –san.”

They second-year duo quieted down before they started crying, leaving the (h/c _–ette/-colored girl_ ) in shock. “A-are you two okay?”

“Don’t mind them too much,” Tsukishima says as he passes by right behind her, “they’re just a pair of idiots.” 

She stares at him for a while before attempting to hide a chuckle. She’d thought that the day would pass and all he’d tell her was his name. One can never be always right, she thought to herself.

Yamaguchi laughs at Tsukishima’s little comment while Tanaka looked about ready to jump at him. Nishinoya could only do so little to hold him back. Meanwhile, Sawamura and Sugawara looked completely surprised while they whispered to each other in volumes that (y/n) could almost not, but still definitely hear. “Can you believe Tsukishima actually talked to her first?” “Do you think it’s because she’s a model? Maybe he’s star struck?” “Do you really think Tsukishima reads magazines?” “Well, maybe!”

(y/n) thought to herself again, that maybe it was as surprising as she thought it was—maybe more—that Tsukishima talked to her. If the captain was making a fuss about it, then maybe.

“Daichi,” Azumane calls from where he was, “let’s go already, I’m starving!”

“Ah, right. Is everyone ready?”

“Yes!” They answered in sync, making (y/n) jump a little.

“Let’s go then!”

—

Everyone, including Yamaguchi, were all talking so Tsukishima decided to walk with the new manager.

Hitoka and Shimizu couldn’t come with them because of schoolwork, apparently, so (y/n) had no one to talk to. Really, Tsukishima thought, they were so excited to meet her but they won’t even talk to her or at least accompany her… What a bunch of idiots. Then he thought that maybe he wasn’t one to talk, because he doesn’t really plan on making small talk with her. But he’ll at least walk with the small (h/c –ette/-colored girl); maybe see how things go.

“It seems like a fun club.”

Tsukishima looks over at the female beside her, who was looking at the rest of the team walking in front of them. She had a smile on her face and Tsukishima noticed a mole below her right eye. Her (h/style), (h/c), (h/l) hair framed her face and neck just seemed too… perfect. But then again, she was a model. Still, even Tsukishima thought she was beautiful.

“It’s tiring,” was all he said in response. She snickers.

“I’d think so.” Tsukishima didn’t think that she would laugh like that. He thought models were supposed to be prim and proper. This was a nice change of pace, he guessed. “But it still seems fun.”

“I watched your match with Shiratorizawa.” She continued, now looking up at him, a big grin brightening her already radiant being. “That block was amazing.”

Of course that block was awesome. Tsukishima could still feel the chills that he got from that moment, those few seconds of glory, the satisfaction, and the cheers he received from both his team and the audience. He would never admit it, but he liked it when people cheered. It’s like people validated what he did, what he worked so hard and thought so hard for, and he was proud of it.

But sometimes, the thought of him not being able to block any more than one was frustrating.

“I was only able to block one,” he admits, “it’s not that amazing.”

Yamaguchi once shouted at him for thinking like this, saying just one was good enough and cool enough in itself, and that no one else was able to do it. Sure, that was true, but it hurt his pride to think he couldn’t do as he said and block a few. He was kind of confident too. He thought that the new female manager would say the same thing, making him regret his decision to speak.

(y/n) smiled softly at him now, tilting her head a tad to the side. “But that just means you can only grow stronger from now on.”

Tsukishima looks at her with eyes slightly wide, not expecting her response. “If you were able to block the Ushijima Wakatoshi, then you’ll be able to block more spikers from now on. If not, then you’ll train harder, think of what else you could do, and in your own way, learn how to block your opponents’ spikes. And then, next time, when you meet Ushijima again, you’ll be able to block more than one.”

She points her two index fingers to the air at her eye level before stretching her arms as high as she could. “There’s no other way to go but up, Tsukishima-kun! Even if you fall and fall and fall, you can only go up!” She jumped as she said so, to emphasize her words, maybe.

Tsukishima was silent for a second before he gave her a condescending smirk. “You say a lot for someone so small, (l/n)-san. Maybe your height can go up and up too.” He was speaking politely, but his tone was definitely mocking.

Her reaction was satisfying to him, and she brought her hands down to give him punches on the arm. It didn’t really hurt, but it didn’t not hurt either. “Hey, I’m being nice to you, Tsukishima-kun! Also, call me (l/n) or (f/n)! Stop talking to me like I’m a senior, damn it!”

“Yes, yes, Ms. Shorty.”

“Call me (l/n) or (f/n)!”

“Then, (l/n) (f/n).”

“That won’t do! Pick just one, Stupidshima!”

“I can’t call you Ms. Shorty but you can call me Stupidshima?”

“An eye for an eye, Stingyshima!”

“Shrimp.”

“Titan!”

Their playful banter continued and Tsukishima could feel the curious (and some jealous) gazes from the boys in front of them.


End file.
